To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido Rebirth
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: Are favorite klutz is at it again but this time it's serious. How serious read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Are favorite clutz is at it again but this time things get serious. How serious well read to find out.

Chapter: 1

"Damn not good." Yuuki Rito ducked under a low hanging tree branch as a laser beam flew over his head.

"Get him!"

"Yeah this will really kill that little bastards will to fight."

"Right we will show him the corpse of his supposed successor and break his spirit by hitting him in his weakness. His children."

'Damn how did this happen? Oh that's right.'

Flashback

It had been three months since the incident with Yami becoming Darkness. Everything was back to normal...or as normal as life around Yuuki Rito could get. "You what!?" Rito looked from Lala to Momo to Nana and back. Lala who had finally regained her original size smiled.

"Simple silly we talked to mom an dad and they both want you to come with us to Deviluke." Rito just had a blank look on his face.

"But Mikan I can't leave her behind." Nana sighed as Momo smiled.

"Silly Rito-sama Mikan and the others are coming too."

"What?"

"We invited all of our friends to meet our parents." Rito looked at the three smiling girls.

"See now you have no reason to stay Mikan-chan and Haruna-chan and everyone will be coming with us." A voice from an open window catches everyone's attention.

"Don't forget us." Rito looked over to see Mea and Yami standing there. "We're coming to, right Yami." Yami was eating her favorite snack food as she nodded her head and swallowed.

"The princess asked us to come so we will."

"Come on Rito-kun it's summer vacation even so there's no school." Rito sighs in defeat.

"Fine if everyone is going I'll come."

"Yay!" Lala tackles Rito in a hug. "Thank you so much Rito-kun." Rito smiles.

"Sure you're welcome Lala."

Flashback end

That was three days ago. Where did everything go so wrong. Probably the moment they landed on Deviluke.

Flashback

Rito looked out the window as a planet started to come into view. "There she is Deviluke." Rito looked to Zastin who smiled. "It's been a while."

"Yeah even though you've come back more often then the others it's been about six months."

"Right. By the way Yuuki Rito you will have to be extremely careful why on the planet."

"Huh?"

"Everyone knows of your status as Lala-sama's main choice for marriage, but if you end up in awkward situations with any of the other girls it could be a disaster." Rito paled.

"I see." Zastin smiled.

"Don't worry I have faith in you."

"Really."

"Yes because if you screw up I'll have to kill you." Zastin just smiles at Rito who looks sick. Nana and Run walk into the cockpit and see Rito.

"Hey Zastin what did you do to Rito-kun?" Zastin smiles.

"Nothing Run-san." Nana looks out the window.

"So we are finally home."

"Yes Nana-sama please go inform the others."

"Ok come on Run." Run takes a last glance at Rito before following Nana out.

Flashback end

Rito yells in pain as one of the laser blast nicks his arm. "Damn so close." Why was he under attack. Simple not everyone went along with Gid's idea to have peace throughout the universe. Right now he was running from the Tulkin's a warrior race that had been forced to flee their own universe and was looking to upset the natural balance of this one. How by taking out the ruler of it of course. Rito burst through some trees only to groan in annoyance. Standing there were another four Tulkin's. The three behind him caught up.

"Commander Gill sir." The three Tulkin's chasing him saluted.

"Good job but you have yet to finish off this human."

"Sorry sir the forest was helping him avoid us." Gill nods.

"I see well this game is over. I myself will finish this human off." Gill looks at Rito and grins as he pulls out a sword. "Come fight me and try to delay your death boy." Rito shakes in fear. He knows it's futile to fight this guy. Gill sighs. "Fine I'll just kill you." Gill closes the distance to quick and stabs Rito right through the chest. Rito coughs up some blood as Gill smirks. "Well that was fun." He pulls his blade out and Rito falls to the ground dead. "Now then let's take his body to general Klux." Gill walks forward only for Rito's body to suddenly admit a blinding white light.

"What the hell!"

"Commander Gill what's going on?" Gill has his face covered just like his men.

"I'm not sure." Just as sudden as it came the white light left and the Tulkin's could see again.

"His body is gone." Gill blinks in confusion.

"I don't get it."

"Sir what should we do?"

"Well he's dead maybe that's what happens when humans die."

"That makes sense sir."

"Right let's go inform general Klux of our small victory today." The other soldiers nod as they leave.

Meanwhile in the royal castle

Rito's friends were sitting in a common room waiting for news of what had happened to Rito. They had all been together taking in the surrounding forest by the castle when the Tulkin's had attacked them. They had ran and been found by the Deviluke army but Rito had been chased the other direction and was still out there somewhere. Suddenly Mea and Yami both felt a cold chill and shivered. "Mea what's wrong?" Mea looks at Nana and the others.

"I feel that something bad just happened."

"Yes something is not right." Lala jumps up.

"Does it have to do with Rito-kun." Yami shrugs.

"I don't know." Haruna bites her lip.

"They still haven't found him?"

"No Zastin would have came here if they had." Momo didn't show it but she was quite scared for Rito's safety.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: First off why and second you killed the main character in the first chapter

Rogue: For why I read the manga and this idea popped into my head and for the second so read and you will learn the truth

Chaos: If you say so

Rogue: Yes well thanks for reading and please review


	2. Chapter 2

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 2

Rito stirred and wondered why he didn't hurt anymore. Then he remembered. He was dead killed by one of the Tulkin's a commander Gill he believed. Rito sighed. "It always sucks to die doesn't it young one?" Rito jumps up in the white abyss he is in and looks for the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" The voice chuckles.

"Me I'm Web Yuukido."

"Yuukido?" Rito was confused.

"Yes Yuukido a member of the Yuukido clan from the planet Dread."

"Um..."

"Yes a weird name but fitting considering the races that lived there were the strongest throughout the galaxy." The voice chuckled. "We struck dread and fear in our enemies."

"I see. What's this got to do with me?"

"You see a Yuukido is quite passive and not all that good at fighting...until they experience their first death." Rito tilts his head.

"Frist death?"

"Yes then the Yuukido blood awakens and they gain more stamina and power and learn guidance from those that came before them."

"Ok that's cool, I guess." He could tell the voice was smirking at him.

"Yes and this is the place that the two different Yuukido's meet and train." Rito nods his head then goes wide eyed.

"Wait then why am I here?"

"Simple Rito Yuuki you are a member of the Yuukido clan and unlike most humans who die and don't posses enough of the blood you did and ascended to this plane."

"Wait so that means..."

"I'm going to train you for three years."

"What! But that's a long time." The voice chuckles.

"Don't worry three years here is three weeks where you came from."

"Really?"

"Yes now rest it will take my body two hours to form so I can do nothing to help you at this point." Rito nods as he sits down on...nothing but shrugs it off.

On Deviluke

Gid Lucione Deviluke sat in his throne room. He was not in the best of mods the boy that was suppose to marry Lala had disappeared and the Tulkin's were taking over worlds left and right. They were just as strong as the Deviluke's were and seemed unstoppable. "Sir news from sector nine."

"What is it?"

"They failed and Calia was overrun." Gid looked down. How was this possible these Tulkin's were from some other Galaxy and for whatever reason were willing and able to wage war against his rule. Not for the first time Gid wished he wasn't so drained of power or he could help his men. Gid turned and headed for the doors.

"Sir?"

"I'm going to train my power may have lowered but not my abilities I will re-hone them and next time the Tulkin's will learn defeat." The men nodded as their king left the throne room. Zastin was soon beside him.

"Sir as you know I'll be right there to make sure you are ok."

"Yes Zastin, any news on the boy Rito yet?"

"No my lord I fear the worse."

"I see refrain from telling my daughters and his friends they don't need to give up hope till we are certain."

"Of course sir." Gid walked into the training field and watched as his soldiers stopped and watched him.

"Oi maggots quit gawking and train we need every man we can muster." Gid smirked as Lyle got the men back to work.

"You still have the touch Lyle."

"Thank you sire."

"I told you call me Gid."

"And I told you not in such open places." Gid smiled at his long time friend who would be his most trusted general if he hadn't been injured in the great war to quell the Galaxy years ago.

"Come why not able to fight wars you can still wield a weapon like no other correct."

"Of course."

"Good you and Zastin shall both be my opponents till I feel up to snuff with my skills."

"Right sire. Fry watch over the whelps I'm going to be busy for a few hours!" Fry the second best trainer in Deviluke nodded as the three walked off to a more private area.

"Shall we begin sir?" Gid walked away as Zastin and Lyle stood by each other. He stopped and turned towards them before smirking.

"Yes which one of you want's to be at my mercy first."

Lala sighed as she sat in her room. No one had heard a word about Rito still and she was worried. She had half a mind to go looking for him herself but knew with the Tulkin's about and somehow able to even reach the surface of Deviluke that she could cause more harm than good. She turned to her door as it opened and her sisters along with the others walked in. "Hello girls what's up?" Nana and Momo both shared a look before sighing.

"We think something happened to Rito but no one's telling us about it."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"Simple you use to be the best at sneaking around and learning stuff you shouldn't know try and find out what they are saying about Rito." Lala looked at everyone.

"If that's what you want I'll give it a shot."

"Thanks Lala."

"Yeah." Lala smiled.

"Don't mention it anything for my friends besides I want to know too." Yami and Mea share a look.

"What is wrong with you two?" They look at Yui. "You've been acting weird ever since Yuuki-san vanished."

"Something is in the air."

"A dreadful feeling surrounds this place."

"What like a premonition?"

"Who knows something big has happened or might happen."

"Ok well let's just worry about Rito for now."

"Yeah I guess."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Wait Rito's an alien

Rogue: No he's part alien

Chaos: Oh ok what's up with Yami and Mea

Rogue: Who knows

Chaos: You're so annoying

Rogue: I know anyways thanks for reading and please review


	3. Chapter 3

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 3

Rito sat waiting as he saw a distortion in the space he resided in. "Does that mean it's almost time to start?" He couldn't deny that he was exited to meet this person who claimed to be related to him and be an alien.

"Yes young Rito I have almost arrived to this plane and then we will work on getting it fixed before we start training."

"Huh?" Web Yuukido chuckled.

"What you though that endless white void would be our training ground for the length of your training it'd drive us insane." Rito nodded.

"That makes sense." Suddenly a brilliant light flashed in the void and when Rito was able to see again he was not alone. Standing where the distortion had been was a man no older than thirty years of age. He had the same color hair as Rito and stood at six foot six. He was well developed in the muscle area as well sporting a highly defined six pack and all. "Holly crap." Web smirked.

"What expected some old man who didn't look like much until after he beat you into the ground." Rito sweat dropped at his bluntness.

"Maybe a little." Web chuckled.

"Yeah that was who my master was...actually he wanted to teach you but I argued that being family and all I deserved to teach you."

"I see...wait family?"

"Yes I'm sure you remember your dad talking about his old man and how he died not to long after his birth." Rito went wide eyed.

"No way."

"Yes we had ran to earth after a last desperate attack by our enemies destroyed our planet and killed almost all of the Yuukido tribe." Web sighed. "I survived along with your grandma and your father though he was only two at the time and probably has no idea of what he is." Web frowned. "But we were both severely wounded and thus soon after arriving we handed him off to an alien couple who ran an orphanage and soon died from our wounds."

"Wow."

"Yeah but that's in the past your dad for whatever reason didn't have the special genes in his blood that marked our race so I though with our deaths the Yuukido were gone, but you hold the highest amount of Yuukido blood any of us have ever felt I have a felling you will be one of the most powerful Yuukido's to ever live."

"Really?"

"Yep kid I see a lot of promise in you so don't fail to live up to these expectations." Rito gulped as he nodded.

"I understand gramps."

"Good now then to get the conversion of this place underway." Web sat down and motioned for Rito to follow suit. "Ok then my young charge I'm going to create a suitable place to train why you think of a place to relax after our hard work."

"Like a house?"

"Anything you can think of brat now close your eyes and start to think on what you want and it will materialize." Rito nodded and closed his eyes. "Breath and concentrate and it shall appear." Rito took deep calming breaths as he focused and though up of a relaxing area to rest after hard training. After ten minutes he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Ok kid get up." Rito opened his eyes and stood up in shock. The sky above was a brilliant shade of blue and off in the distance was a mountain and forest. "Not bad kid nice place." Rito turned and smiled. In the end the most relaxing place he could think of was his own home so he had pictured it in his mind and made it appear. He noticed there was a pond behind the house.

"You did really good to gramps." Web chuckled.

"Truth be told I just copied the home world and made the landscape match it as close as possible."

"Then our home planet was a very beautiful place."

"Yeah it may have been called dread but, it sure was beautiful." Web smiled at Rito.

"Ok then we start in a little bit but for now let's go check out our temporary living quarters."

"Ok." Rito and Web entered the house.

On Deviluke

Lala sighed as she walked through the palace. She was trying but it was to no avail as she wasn't picking up anything on what might have happened to Rito. She looked out the nearby window and sighed. Recently her father had been heading out to train his body with Zastin and Lyle. She feared the worst for both Rito and her family.

With Gid

Gid huffed as he rolled to the left just in time to avoid having his head caved in by Lyle and his war hammer. "Come is this the best my king has to offer." Gid growled as he rushed in and fainted a thrust and turned and hit Lyle in the chest with a spin kick before brining his sword in an arc for his head but Lyle lifted his hammer to take the blow and shoved forcing the blade off course and into the ground before bringing his knee to meet the kings face and send him flying through the air. Gid flipped and landed on his feet as he looked at Lyle who twirled his war hammer and pointed it at the unarmed king. "Please if this is your current level then the Tulkin's will eat you alive." Gid growled as he rushed towards his sword as Lyle moved to block him and swings the hammer at his head. Gid just ducks under the blow and lashes out a right hook to Lyle's ribs before kneeing him in the throat. Gid reaches his sword and swing around coming for a blow to the top of Lyle's head but he uses the staff of the war hammer take the blow as he shoves up causing Gid to stumble back as Lyle turns the hammer and shoves the hammer head into Gid's chest driving the wind from him and knocking him down. Lyle smashes the hammer into the ground beside Gid's head. "And dead. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure but I feel like I'm even weaker than before when we started training."

"Hum that makes no sense I'll start looking around."

"As will I."

"Good Lyle Zastin keep this quiet no need for the men to feel troubled."

"Of course sire only us two will know what's going on." Gid nods as he and Zastin leave the training grounds.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Why is he getting weaker

Rogue: Who knows

Chaos: Ok well that's all thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 4

Rito smiled as he looked at Web who was inspecting the inside of the house. "Nice place very nice and practical has all the important things needed to survive."

"Yeah even though dad's a world class manga maker and mom's one of the best fashion makers they are very modest." Web smiles.

"That's good to hear glad my boy is humble." Web stretches a bit. "Ok kido time to get cracking when you leave here I want you to be a killer." Rito nods.

"I'll try my best to live up to your expectations."

"As long as you try your best then I am sure you will."

On Deviluke

The young man looked left and right as he snuck away from the demanding drill that Lyle was putting the troops through. He rummaged in his pockets and pulled out an orb and hit the power button. "This is Nightfall calling in." A shadowed form appears from the orb.

"Nightfall how goes operation weaken."

"Good sir these things you gave me do wonders not only are the recruits felling the drain word has spread as rumor that Lyle, Zaztin and even king Gid are weakening."

"I see Nightfall you may want to be careful why those useless recruits wouldn't notice anything I'm sure Gid, Lyle and Zaztin have already started looking for the cause."

"Understood I will be more cautious long live the Tulkin's."

"Long live the Tulkin's." The recruit drops the orb back into his pocket and smiled as he snuck back to his spot never noticing that someone had been watching him.

A few minutes later

"Oh man oh man."

"Nana calm down and explain what you saw." Nana takes a deep breath.

"One of the new recruits pulled out this communication orb and was getting ready to use it. I was about to walk away when I heard him use some kind of codename instead of his and I got curious so I snuck back over to him. He was talking to someone about weakening the troops and when he finished he said long live the Tulkin's."

"So in other words he's a traitor."

"Exactly."

"This is bad."

"We should tell father."

"And say what one of your recruits is a traitor but we don't know who it is or what they are doing."

"Do you have a better idea!"

"I do." Nana and Momo looked at the entrance to there room to see Yami and Mea standing there.

"What?"

"Simple me and Yami are good at covert stuff we could spy on the recruits and find you traitor for you and get the proof needed to bring him down. Right Yami?"

"I suppose if they ask us to we will help them."

"Really."

"Of course you two are quite close to Mea and I enjoy talking to Lala so we shall lend our assistance should you ask."

"Yes! This is perfect right Momo?"

"Yeah as soon as you two have proof bring it to us and we will all go to father and rid our ranks of the rat."

"Also don't kill him he'll be more useful to us alive for we can extract info from him."

"Understood Nana you can count on me and Yami." The two walk away to start their mission.

"Well this shouldn't take long those two will have him pinned down by dinner tonight." Momo smiled at Nana.

"I hope so the quicker we get rid of this guy the better."

With Run, Haruna, Yui and Mikan

The girls were in their room they shared with Yami and Mea. Though they looked calm on the outside inside they were all very nervous since Rito had not been seen in the past three days. Mikan had pretty much withdrawn into herself. If she was honest she missed her big goofy brother so much at least if he was here she wouldn't be worried he was...no she couldn't think like that he was lost somewhere that was all they 'd find him soon and everything would go back to almost normal.

With Rito

"Come on boy push it's only eighty pounds you should be able to handle a little weight." Rito grunted as he continued to attempt his fifty pushups with his body being weighed down.

"You say that but you have five of those bags on my back." Rito was currently shirtless with five eighty pound bags across his back for a whopping four-hundred pounds.

"Yes maybe I'm going to easy on you."

"I'm saying that being part human makes this too hard on my body to be the start off point." Web sighs.

"Listen Rito I know you are afraid I can sense it I want you to clear your mind of doubt and fear and instead of thinking how hard it is just imagine that it's to easy and you will get better quicker." Rito sighed as he did as Web instructed and soon pumped out the last fifteen pushups he was tasked with. "See that was even quicker than I imagined if you grow at this rate my three years might be cut down to two and a half or even two."

"Really?"

"Indeed my boy now then get up off the ground the fun has only just begun." Web smiled as Rito shivered a little he certainly hoped this training time flew by quickly.

Rogue: And done how's it been going everyone sorry for the long ass silence but some really good videogames and just plain lack of motivation on my part has killed my flow I'll try and get it back

Chaos: I sure hope you do I don't know why but some people like your dumb stories

Rogue: 'Sweatdroop' Yeah anyways I hope to be updating again soon thanks for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

To-LOVE-Ru: Yuukido rebirth

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter: 5

A week later

Rito sighed. Web told him it was only a week where he came from but it still felt like a year to him. Rito stood as he stretched out his stiff limbs. He would need the kinks worked out if he wanted to stand any chance of surviving his grandpas crazy training schedule. Rito threw on some clothes his grandpa had gotten him somehow and walked out of his room. He could still remember when Web had giving him the clothes. Rito had almost fallen over at the surprise gesture. His grandpa never told him how he got them just that Rito could wear them even outside of the training plains. Rito still had his doubts about that claim but shrugged it off. He went downstairs and was surprised not to see Web anywhere. "Where the heck is that old timer?" Even though he wasn't old Rito had went to calling him that out of fun just to get a rile out of the normally composed man. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. He grabbed it and started to read. 'Dear Rito went to get something important for your further training as we can no longer continue without the weapon of your choice. Take the day off but be ready to double your efforts upon my return. Your teacher Web Yuukido.' Rito sighed. "Well looks like I'm alone for today." Rito put the note down. "This so sucks."

"This so sucks." Yami sighed.

"Mea."

"We've been at this for nearly a week and still nothing concrete."

"Yes but if you start to get flustered you will warn our quarry and make it even harder to find him or her." Mea pouted.

"Fine but when we find him or her before we turn them over I want to punch them...a few times." Yami rolls her eyes.

"You may get your wish as long as you keep your composure."

With Mikan

Mikan Yuuki was walking through the castle halls trying hard not to think about her missing brother. Not because she didn't care but it always lead to her fearing the worse that he was actually dead. Mikan shook her head. No he wasn't dead he was her big brother it would happen sometime...latter and in his sleep as he went peaceful with his family and friends seeing him off to a better place. Not on some alien world all alone only to be forgotten by everyone who knew him back on earth. "Damn it!" Mikan screamed as she ran to her room and slammed the door before jumping on her bed and trying to go to sleep.

With Haruna

Haruna was sitting on a bench in the royal courtyard looking at some of the flowers. "Penny for your thoughts?" Haruna looked up and was shocked to see Lala's mom standing there.  
>"I see you are troubled." Haruna looks back at the flowers.<p>

"Rito-kun still hasn't been found."

"No he hasn't." Haruna starts to tear up.

"He has to be fine if he's not..." Sephi sits down next to Haruna and hugs her as she starts to cry.

"I'm sure he's fine someone like that wouldn't be taken away so easily." Haruna starts to calm down.

"You're right Rito is fine...thank you." Sephi smiles at Haruna.

"You're welcome my dear. Let's go inside." Haruna nods as the two get up and walk back to the palace.

With Yui

Yui was sitting in the palace library. "Why are you here?" Yui looked over to see Lala.

"Trying to find a way to keep my mind off of Rito." Lala nods.

"I see. Any luck?" Yui chuckles.

"Not really." Lala walks over and sits down next to her.

"You miss him huh?" Yui blushes a little.

"Well as shameful as he is you can always count on him. He's a good person and friend." Lala smiles.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Yui nods.

"Yeah you are right." Yui stands up and smiles at Lala. "Thanks Lala." Lala smiles as Yui runs out of the room before looking down.

"Rito-kun you are fine...right?" Lala sighs as she stands up and leaves the Library.

With Momo and Nana

"It sure is taking longer than we thought huh Momo?" Momo looks over to Nana.

"What?" Nana sighs

"Really what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really."

"Yes. Mea and Yami are having more problems than we originally thought."

"I just said that...kinda." Momo sighs.

"I'm sorry Nana." Nana sighs.

"It's ok Momo I'm scared too."

"It's been a week no way Zastin and the army couldn't find him yet."

"Momo."

"He cant be though." Momo starts to cry. Nana runs over and hugs her.

"Hey it's ok he'll be back it's Rito he's probably making it too hard for the army to find him." Momo calms down.

"You're right he's just being his goofy self they'll find him soon."

With Run

Run was standing on a balcony looking out over the training fields. "Why?"

"Why what?" Run jumps as she turns to see Gid standing behind her.

"Oh my king." Run bows her head in respect. "It's Rito sire I'm just surprised the army hasn't found him yet." Gid grimaces. "What?"

"It's been a week with no sing of the boy Run." Run tilts her head to the side.

"Meaning?" Gid sighs.

"I can't waste man power hunting for someone who must be dead the search is over I'm sorry." Gid turns and leaves as Run starts to shake before dropping to her knees and wails. The noise could be heard throughout the castle and soon the other girls and Sephi were there. Lala runs over to her and gets down next to her.

"Run what's wrong?" Run falls into Lala gibbering. Lala helps her stand up and walk over to a chair as everyone looks on. Lala looks into Run's eyes. "Run please calm down?" Slowly Run calms herself. Lala smiles. "That's better. So why were you so saddened?" Run looks at Lala and the others.

"I talked with the king." Sephi started to admit anger.

"Did he do something stupid?" Run shakes her head.

"No." Sephi calms down.

"Then what's wrong Run?" Run looked at Mikan.

"I...he..." Run looks down. Sephi sighed.

"He's done looking isn't he?" The girls look at her before back to Run who nods without looking up.

"He said he can't waste man power looking for a dead man." Mikan and Haruna both look shocked.

"Dead?"

"He says he has to be since there hasn't been any sing of him for a week."

"He's not dead." Everyone looks at Yami. Run stands up and gets right in front of Yami.

"How do you know!" Yami sighs.

"There's a reason besides that I was paid to kill him I wanted to fight him." Run calms down.

"Why?"

"To see if the story was true but since I never killed him all I can do is hope that it was."

"Huh?"

"That a certain race of aliens weren't extinct."

With Rito

Rito suddenly sneezed. "Man maybe I'm sick."

"You are dead...kinda...so you can't get sick." Rito looked up from his spot on the ground and smiled.

"Gramps." Web smirked.

"Yeah hey brat I'm back and I got you a toy." Rito facefaulted.

"Wow never heard a weapon called that." Web chuckled.

"Yeah anyways get up and come here." Rito did as told and walked over to his grandpa.

"Alright what do I get?" Web smirked.

"A bit eager considering it's just a weapon aren't you?" Rito rolled his eyes.

"Must be the Yuukido in me." Web laughed.

"That was a good one kid." Web calmed down. "Alright then here you go it's a sword." Web brings it out from behind him and Rito pales.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"I've seen this before." In Web's hand was the demon sword Bladix.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Didn't that thing drive that Rin chick into a psychotic rage

Rogue: Yeah

Chaos: How the hell is he suppose to use that and where did Web get it

Rogue: It will be explained

Chaos: Ok wait why isn't Web psychotic and trying to behead Rito

Rogue: 'Smiles' read more and you will learn

Chaos: I hate you

Rogue: Thanks for reading and please review


End file.
